


Change

by AvengingKnight21



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, maxicest, scarlet silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingKnight21/pseuds/AvengingKnight21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small interaction between the Maximoffs prior to them meeting sharing supplies and meeting Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wound up doing this because I thought it was a small way to give some much needed characterization to the twins. Something I felt they lacked in Age of Ultron. Apologies if I got the tarot bits wrong and any grammatical errors, feel free to point it out and I'd be happy to correct them.  
> Cheers !

Wanda had not been asleep for too long, a few hours at best. She never slept for any lengthy period of time anymore. The last time she'd been asleep for more than six hours had been the day before HYDRA succeeded in giving Pietro and her otherworldly abilities and that was almost a year ago. Perhaps it had been more, she really hadn't kept up with the time when they'd been under HYDRA's 'care'. 

Idly, she pressed her fingers to her temples and rubbed them. The constant throbbing was always there, they were always there, everyone of them and she had found since the earliest days after gaining her abilities that she despised them all.

There was only one person she didn't mind in her head and ironically, he was the one she couldn't get a read on. Pietro's mind was simply too fast for even her powers to latch onto anything. It was the reason she could always tell where he was, because his mind was always the one in the crowd she couldn't keep up with, which moved too quickly for her and didn't need her attention.

Opening her eyes, Wanda gazed at the ceiling of the old room with a sad fondness. The old apartment where she and Pietro had lived for several years prior to volunteering for HYDRA. 

Pietro must have returned from Paris while she'd been asleep. He'd wanted to carry her but she'd been fairly certain her time in Paris would be spent vomiting uncontrollably if she let Pietro run her all the way there. Short distances were fine but across several countries in a matter of hours, no thank you.

Her eyes fell on the different items resting on the table in the bedroom. First aid supplies, some electronics and canned foods, a few toys and some dresses. 

Hearing the shower running, she thought about joining her twin but decided against it. She'd had a bath before going to bed and she was more interested in looking over the items Pietro had brought back to distribute for everyone later that night. 

It had been a frightening thing, realizing that everything she touched had some sort of history. She always got flashes when she touched anything, even something as mundane as a pencil had once been owned by a person with an interesting story to tell and she'd since trained herself to avoid touching things if she could help it.

This was the second trip to another country Pietro had made in a week and he would need to rest. Wanda didn't like the thought of him exhausting himself, even if it was for a good cause and she could not fathom having abilities like his, useful but one that drained him physically and mentally. When he'd returned from Vienna two days ago, he'd slept almost sixteen hours and she'd curled up next to him focusing on his mind until she herself had succumbed to exhaustion for a short time.

"I'm fine," he'd say with the tone of a stubborn child. 

And try as she might, she could never remain annoyed at him for long. 

Wanda's hand found itself drifting towards a drawer which hadn't been opened in nearly two years, she knew what lay inside. Her old deck of tarot cards, she'd swiped them at a market almost four year before and had taught herself to read them. She'd made decent money doing tarot readings for a time.

Before she knew what was happening, she'd shuffled the deck and flipped a card. A reversed Wheel of Fortune card.

"Interesting," muttered Wanda.

A reversed Wheel of Fortune was meant to symbolize change, the kind that a person might not necessarily want. The younger Maximoff couldn't deny it though, life had changed. The day she and Pietro went to the castle in order to volunteer. Then again almost a year ago when the experiments had finally succeeded and HYDRA had their own 'Avengers'. Most recently though, not even a week ago, she'd been able to set the man responsible for her parents demise on a path to his own destruction and her brother had succeeded in killing one of the Avengers. Change was most definitely upon them and Wanda, tarot card be damned, was entirely certain that it was everything she'd ever craved. 

"Playing with those old things?"

Standing in the doorway, bare chested with a towel thrown over his shoulder was her brother. He'd clearly finished his bath while she'd been caught up in her own little bubble. 

Sometimes, she felt he was far too beautiful for Novi Grad and it's war torn streets. No one so perfect should be trapped in a place like this. Pietro, as always, took it in stride. Wanda once thought if their lives had been different Pietro might have been an actor in America, he certainly looked the part. Tall and handsome with a roguish smile, though one usually reserved for her alone. 

"You know if you keep stealing all this, you're going to get shot," she chided.

"A few bullets I can handle, eh?"

"A few but not a lot."

She was right, for all the talk Strucker had thrown out about them now being Gods among men, they were easily felled. A single, well placed bullet was all it would take to put down either of them. 

"You look tired, get some rest and tonight we can give out all of this."

"I'm not tired," said Pietro, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

"Of course not, is that why you're looking at the bed like a starving man gazes at a loaf of bread?" "And do tell, who might be receiving this?" 

Wanda held up a black dress and Pietro chuckled, "That, little sister, would be yours."

She beamed right up until he said, "the other five are for all my girlfriends."

Leave it to her asshole brother to ruin a moment.

"I wasn't aware you had five hands."

He scowled and said, "I'm being serious Wanda, you've just never met them."

She stepped closer to him, resting her palm on his chest and slowly lowering it further down asked in almost a whisper, "are you that ashamed of me that you wouldn't introduce me, big brother?"

"Of you? Never." 

"I'm just afraid they'd be envious of you, after all, you are the loveliest woman in Novi Grad but still, you know the law."

She couldn't help but burst into laughter. Of course he'd say something sweet followed by a healthy dose of silly. 

"It was sweet of you though, even the people here deserve nice things every now and then."

"They do," he replied, "do you think they would be proud of us? Mama and Papa?"

"I can't say, I would like to think so, but you need to rest now 'tro and tonight we can share all of this for everyone in the square."

She gazed fascinated as he disappeared in a blur, heading out the door before returning not ten seconds later with several crates which he loaded all the items into. 

"It'll make carrying everything over much easier," he explained as he climbed into bed, holding out his arms indicating he wanted to snuggle.

Wanda spared but a single glance at the card still lying on the table. Whatever change was coming could wait. For now, she had all she needed right here in this room.


End file.
